Severus and Lily
by Blackbirdinthedeadofnight
Summary: What would happen if Snape gave up the dark arts for Lily? And Harry was never born?


Severus and Lily

As I walked into the ballroom, people moved and swayed in front of me, but only one beauty caught my eye; the sight of Lily Evans in her stunning ball gown. Drawn to her by her graceful nature-much like that of doe-I slowly made my way across the dance floor. Her laughter drifted across the room, the sweet sound filling my ears. My heart pounded in my chest, now was the time to make a move.

"Hello Lily"

"Oh, hello Severus, having a good time?"

"Hi….you look beautiful"

After a short pause, she answered, "Thank you, you look nice too"

I could tell she was hesitant to talk to me, and it was probably due to the fact that we hadn't spoken in almost a year. We had had an argument about my interest in the dark arts, and the chasm between us had been growing wider ever since.

"Lily, we need to talk."

"No, Severus, I told you that I can't justify indulging in that type of magic; it's just not ethical!"

"Exactly; Lily if it really means that much to you," he paused, "I'm willing to give it up."

I was thinking about the conversation, we had had 15 years ago. I had wondered if I would regret my decision, but from the moment the words left my mouth, I knew I'd made the right choice. As I looked over at my beautiful wife, sleeping peacefully in the early morning light, I simply couldn't believe that my dream had become a reality. Her auburn hair was splayed across the pillow and her soft breaths mingled with mine, as her brilliant green eyes fluttered opened. If there was any way to start the day it would be this.

"It's the big day!" Lily yawned.

"Oh yeah; I can't wait to see how little Viv performs in potions," I mused.

Lily looked over at the clock and said, "Well, if she doesn't start getting ready, she'll be late."

"Not while I'm her father," I replied, getting up.

I walked out of the room and down the hall to my 11-year old daughter's room, Lily not far behind. I walked up to where my daughter was peacefully sleeping and whispered gently, "Viv, dear, you need to wake up; you're going to be late."

She moaned in response, and then slowly began to drag herself out of bed. "'Morning Dad, 'morning Mom," she mumbled sleepily.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," said I with a twinkle in my eye.

"Are you excited for your first day, sweetheart?" asked Lily.

"Although she doesn't technically need to be ready until all the other students arrive," I pointed out.

"When is the train going to arrive?" Viv asked.

"The Hogwarts Express usually doesn't come until the evening, but you should still get ready" Lily answered.

"Wait, mom? Did you feel nervous on your first day?" Viv asked apprehensively.

"Well, I was at first but I had a friend who helped me" Lily smiled at me. "Don't be nervous, sweetie, you'll find friends fast"

"Are you sure? I mean what if no one likes me?"

"Who wouldn't like my little Viv?" I asked. "I love you"

"Yeah, but you're my dad, you're supposed to love me"

"Well, I've met some of the other first-years already and they seem really nice" I reassured her.

"I suppose it'll be alright"

My wife and I left our daughter's room and sat down in the living room. I took the pumpkin juice out of the refrigerator and poured two glasses. Walking back, I opened the curtains and let in the beautiful September breeze. The sight of the Hogwarts castle was warm and inviting. I sat down next to Lily and handed her a glass.

"Did you hear about the new prophecy rumor?" I asked.

"Yes, a little sad isn't it? Those were dark times, but we shouldn't rely on a child to save us"

"Well, children grow up; everyone knows it's Neville Longbottom"

"Really? That poor boy, parents killed by You-Know-Who. I can't believe he survived the attack"

"Yep, he'll be one big celebrity when he comes this year. I wonder if I'll ever see the infamous lightning scar"

"It'll be hard on him at first, seeing as everyone knows everything about him. Hey, maybe you should introduce him to Viv; they both could use a good friend"

"Good idea"

I walked back to Viv's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Dad"

"Come in" I opened the door and stepped in.

"Hey, sweetie, I was wondering do you know about Neville Longbottom?"

"He's the one with the parents that were killed by You-Know-Who right?"

"Yes, well I was wondering if you would be interested in meeting him."

"Yeah, I guess so" she looked nervous.

"You'll have a great first day, okay?"

"Okay" she went back to packing her things.

Even though we lived on the school grounds, we decided that Viv should get the real experience of Hogwarts by sleeping in the house she's sorted in. We had gone to Diagon Alley and bought everything she needed, even a cat. She loved playing with it.

Being a professor there, I decided to go up to the castle early. I kissed Lily goodbye and told Viv I'd be back later to take her to the docks. I walked up the grassy hills, past the lake, and through the gates into one of the most magical places on earth.

I strode into the courtyard and went past the fountain where Lily and I used to study together. So many fond memories could be found here. I strolled into the Great Hall and looked over all the tables, until my eyes finally rested on the Sorting Hat. I didn't care what house Vivian was sorted into. Her mother was in Gryffindor and I was in and am now head of house for Slytherin, but we mutually agreed we would have no discrimination towards Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw.

"Good morning, Severus" a familiar voice said.

"Good morning, sir" I turned around and embraced the Hogwarts headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

"You and the family have a good summer? I hear its Vivian's first year"

"Yes, we're all excited"

"Why'd you come in early?"

"Oh just checking up on everything. Everything in perfect working condition?"

"As good as can be!"

"Perfect! Well, I have to go back home to take Vivian to the docks"

"Right, see you at the feast!"

I said goodbye and started on my way back home. When I walked through the front door, I saw a trunk with a wand placed perfectly on top.

"Hi, daddy" Viv stood there with her school robes on, "How do I look?"

"Perfect" the pride swelled inside me, "Are you ready? Go kiss your mother goodbye"

She ran back to say goodbye and I could hear her mother fussing over her. I held back a smile and told Vivian she had to get a move on if she wanted to make it in time. She ran out with her cat, which she informed me she was going to name Eloisa. We grabbed her things and went straight to the docks. Arriving just in time, we pushed through the crowd and got her trunk in the pile with the other first-years luggage. Spotting Hagrid's head above the others, we made our way to the docks.

"Hello Hagrid" I said.

"Oh hello, who's this?"

"This is Vivian, my daughter; this is her first year, so she gets to go in the boats"

"Oh, of course, I have a nice spot next to Mr. Ronald Weasley and Mr. Neville Longbottom"

She stepped in the boat and waved goodbye.

"Hi I'm Ron" I shook his hand.

"I'm Vivian, but you can call me Viv"

At the tap on my shoulder, I turned around. "I'm Neville Longbottom" I shook his hand and involuntarily looked at his forehead, "You can see it if you want." He pulled back his hair and there splayed across the left side was a lightning scar.

"I'm sorry if I was too forward"

"Oh no, a lot of people are way more direct than you, not saying you were direct or anything"

They spent the rest of the ride in silence. When they reached the other side of the lake, they got out of their boats and went into the castle. They all gathered on a staircase in front of huge pair of doors. Professor McGonagall welcomed them and explained the four houses and the house cup. She left them alone, telling them to stay put. As soon as she was gone, a white-blonde, pointy-faced pale boy swaggered up to Neville.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Neville Longbottom has come to Hogwarts. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" Ron laughed. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair…and a hand-me-down robe, you must be a Weasley." Turning back to Neville, he said, "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Longbottom. You don't wanna go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there" He held out his hand.

Neville didn't take it, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks"

McGonagall came back in and told them to get into a straight line. They walked into the Great Hall and made it to the front. Placed on a stool was a tattered hat, it came to life and sang a song about the houses. Then Professor McGonagall started calling names of first-years. When it came to Neville, the hat was placed on his head and it seemed to be having a conversation with him, but then finally screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!" Next in my little group of newly found friends, was me. I stepped up and placed the hat on my head, I heard him whispering, "Bright, very smart, maybe Ravenclaw, but I see courage and bravery…it will have to be GRYFFINDOR!"

I looked at my dad, who seemed a little disappointed. He must of lost the "secret" bet he and mom had.

I walked to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Neville. Soon Ron joined us, and we waited until the last couple of people were sorted. Dumbledore stood up when the last person had taken their seat, "I have a few words to say, and they are: Nitwit! Tinker! Oddment! Tweak!"

While all of us first-years were left confused, everyone else was digging in to the food that had magically appeared in front of us. I filled up my plate with all my favorites: mashed potatoes, steak, and biscuits. I looked over at Ron who was shoving his face with all the food he could fit in his mouth, then at Neville. He was really quite handsome, with dark brown hair to his eyebrows and hazel eyes. His hair was covering his lightning scar, which would forever mark his forehead. He smiled at me and I realized I had been staring at him. I quickly looked away; I felt the heat reach my face.

"I wonder what this year is going to be like" he wondered aloud.

"I don't know but we're stuck here for 6 more years" I joked.

"I haven't formally introduced myself, I'm Neville Longbottom" he held out his hand.

I shook it. "My name is Vivian Snape; my father is the Potions professor"

"Is he nice?"

"Yes, well he better be or my mom would tell him off"

We laughed. "What's so funny?" Ron asked through the bread in his mouth.

"Nothing" Neville and I answered at the same time.

"I'm Ron, we met on the boat? My twin brothers are right there and my other brother is a prefect" he pointed at the only other gingers at the table.

"Hello, I'm Vivian Snape; my dad is the Potions teacher"

"Oh, that's your dad? He's my brothers' favorite teacher!" I smiled with pride as he said it.

"We should be friends" Neville suggested.

"I'd love too!" I said

"Of course!" Ron replied.

"Then it's settled, you guys are my very first friends at Hogwarts!" Neville exclaimed.

"This looks like it's going to be a fun experience" I said.


End file.
